Central Jump High
by TheTowerHasFallen
Summary: Sparrow and Krona are the new kids at Central Jump High. They are also the new heroes out fighting against crime in Jump City. The Rook and FireStar have raised questions and the heroes who are already there Robin(Diana),Beast Girl(Grace),and Cyborg(Victoria) want to know who these heroes are. Ok so this summary may be bad, but the story really isn't so please read, rate & review.


_**Ok so if you read my story The Seasonal Guardians then you know that I have been talking about (I've only mentioned it once tho :p) that I would be doing a genderbent Teen Titans fic and Here it is! There will be notes (just me explain some stuff and talking{typing} about things)so... HERE YOU GO AND PLEASE RATE & REVIEW I HOPE YOU ENJOY :D**_

 _ **And Remember The Tower Has Fallen, But A Empire Maybe Raising :p**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Everything was quiet, peaceful, and calm in the large bedroom. The room's walls were painted dark blue and the floor was covered in black carpet. Partitions separated the north end of the room from the south end. On the south end, a mirror was nailed to the wall, a grey colored dresser sitting underneath it, next to that was a podium like structure with a strange statue resting upon it, and a triangular shaped bookcase all along the left wall. On the right wall was a grey chest and above it was a band poster. By the chest were a closet, two stacks of books, and a grey colored cabinet. On the north end more band posters littered the walls and a bed with blue sheets and blankets (and its owner who was still sleeping) lay in the middle. On the floor by the bed was a phone plug up in the nearest outlet.

Everything was quiet, peaceful, and calm in the large bedroom.

But then the phone's 6am alarm went off disturbing the tranquility. The body resting in the bed groaned and reached other to dismiss the blare. The person let out a heavy sigh thankful to be getting a few more minutes of leisure. But that did not last long either for the door to the bedroom slammed opened hitting the wall with a loud thud and a booming voice echoed through the space, "Oh friend Sparrow, you must not want to be late on the first day of the school!"

Sparrow groaned again. He turned to his red head friend giving him a confused look as he narrowed his eyes, "Krona, school doesn't start 'til 8 and it'll only take us 15 minutes to walk there," he said his voice laced with sleep.

The other only smiled and gleefully exclaimed, "Yes that is true, but I would like to arrive at the school early to meet new friends, receive our classes, and meet the teachers." Krona walked over to the bed and took his friend's hand into his own. "Come now we must be getting ready," he said as he tried to pull Sparrow out of bed.

The other rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's antics. He forced his body out and away from the warm luring bed and followed his roommate, who was still pulling on his hand, out of the room.

"I have made the breakfast for us," Krona continued, "We do not want it to get cold." He guided them through the small apartment's fixed hallway into the living room, den area and one sharp left the two teens were in the kitchen. Sparrow went to the refrigerator to pour drinks and Krona went to the counter to prepare the utensils and food. The two moved in order and soon they were sitting at the table with the proper plates in front of them. Sparrow with a simple plate of eggs and plain toast and a cup of tea, while Krona had plate of Difollzea (a Tamaranean food that looks like a combination of a squid and zebra with a sticky substance coating it) and a cup of orange juice.

They ate quickly and then went to their separate quarters to change out of their pajamas and into some regular clothes. Sparrow walked to his closet and opened its wooden doors. On the inside of the right door was a full length mirror and on the inside of the left door were pictures, drawings, notes, and whatever else the teen decided to post there. He rummaged through his clothes before pulling out a simple pair of black jeans, a plain black shirt, and a dark blue hoodie. He turned to the right to take in his appearance. Sparrow had pale skin grey skin, a red diamond shape "birth mark", and mysterious (dark) purple eyes. He pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves, tugged the hood over his head to cover both his face and medium length purple hair, and slipped on a pair of blue converse. Once he deemed his look acceptable he closed his closet doors and grabbed his shoulder bag before leaving the room.

Krona was waiting for him in the living room. When Sparrow arrived he was able to take in his friend's look also. Krona had a natural tan skin tone, green eyes, and red hair (that was styled upwards). He was wearing a white shirt, grey jeans, a pair of black tennis shoes, and a purple jacket. "Are you ready to departure friend Sparrow?"

Said boy looked at the living room's clock (6:55) before saying, "Let's just go and get this day over with."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The two teens walked by buildings and store fronts, bypassing many on the busy sidewalk. They arrived to the large white school building at 7:10. Some students were hanging around outside and others were trailing into the structure. They marched into the school taking in the new environment. Lockers trailed up and down the hallways and there were more students scattered about. "There are so many people here," Krona said in awe.

Sparrow rolled his eyes, "Well it is a high school would be worried if there weren't people here."

Together they walked down to the main office to receive their schedule and locker information and other forms. Once finished there they went to their separate locker to prepare for class. Krona finished at his locker before Sparrow and decided to wait for his friend. He stood next the pale teen and glanced around the hallway, "Who do you think would be our new friends," he asked.

"Don't know and I can't really get myself to care," said the more brooding one.

"But Friend Sparrow, making an acquaintance with others is very important in the school environment."

Sparrow rolled his eyes, "Fine Krona, if you want to make new friends then go ahead and if we have lunch together then I'll meet them then," he said, "How does that sound?"

The Tamaranean boy leaped with glee, "Oh it sounds most excellent I will go start looking right away," he said before running off into the crowd.

When it was around 7:50 Sparrow started to make his way to homeroom. The classroom was fairly full considering the fact that the bell hadn't rung yet. He sat in a seat in the back corner and looked around. He noticed his red head friend talking to a girl with blue eyes and long black hair. Just then someone took the desk and chair next to him (the only desk and chair near him). Sparrow looked, it was a girl. She had bright green eyes, sandy blonde hair with red highlights, tan skin, and freckles. "What's going on papa," she smirked.

Sparrow narrowed his eyes at her, sending her a death glare before looking away and muttering, "Dimwit." For the boy already knew that this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 _ **Sooooooo I hope I didn't screw up the characters too bad...I tried to force on more nontraditional name like Sparrow for Raven because normally I see the name Crow and for Starfire who is also none as Kora (if her name is not that then idek what I'm thinking of) I used the name Krona (like Crona from Soul Eater). In this chapter I basically focused on their first day of high school but in later chapters I'll focus and them trying to balance the life of being superheroes and trying to have normal teenage life-styles, cause that's what I plan on for this story.**_

 _ **Also I mentioned both Robin and Beast Boy (Girl) and since I didn't know Beast Boy original hair color (I thought it was a blonde, but then Young Justice showed him with red hair) I combined the two (later I found a picture of him with brown hair and it got super confusing) so please don't put my head on a stake for that**_


End file.
